


3 Time Connor Gave Gavin Coffee + 1 Time Gavin Gave Connor Thirium.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is trying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Connor starts giving Gavin coffee in the morning as a way to show him that they can start anew and that Gavin is forgiven.Gavin freaks out and decides he needs to redeem himself.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	3 Time Connor Gave Gavin Coffee + 1 Time Gavin Gave Connor Thirium.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a whole day and I really hope I didn't rush this.

**1**

The first time Gavin saw the coffee on his desk, he was confused. Not about who had placed it there, but why Connor had made him coffee. Gavin had only given him reasons to hate him, so why nice gesture? 

"Did I make your coffee right?" Connor asked and Gavin just stared at him for a few seconds.

"I haven't drunk it yet," Gavin confessed before adding in a hurry. "Why did you make me coffee. I've only treated you like shit."

"It's a peace offering, Detective Reed," Connor explained. "The revolution was a new beginning for androids. Why can't it be a new beginning for us?"

Gavin was taken aback by Connor's willingness to forgive and forget after everything. The shocked look on Gavin's face only deepened when Connor sent him a small smile and walked away. Gavin had to pinch himself to check if it was a dream or not. Gavin sat down on his chair, staring at the cup of coffee, feeling confused. After a second he picked up the cup and took a tentative sip. He was surprised to find that it was exactly the way he liked it. 

* * *

**2**

The second time was actually the next day. He was walking towards his desk when he had seen it on his desk like the day before. He knew who it was from and it made a warm feeling well up in his chest. He looked towards Connor's desk and saw that Connor was already looking his way. The android gave him a small smile and Gavin could feel his face burn hot in response. He shook his head and took a seat in his chair, turning on the monitor as he did. This made 2 days in a row now and Gavin was wondering if it would become routine for Connor to give him coffee in the morning.

A part of him wished it would.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and got to work, occasionally taking sips of his coffee.

* * *

**3**

Gavin wasn't even that surprised when he saw the coffee on his desk the next day as well. He felt the warm feeling in his chest again but he needed to know why Connor had continued to give him coffee after the first time. 

He walked over to Connor's desk, ignoring the look that Hank gave him as he walked over. 

"Connor, we need to talk in the break room." Connor looked over at him and nodded.

"Are you sure, kiddo? You know what Gavin is like," Hank reasoned and Connor shook his head while Gavin glared at the older man. 

"I'll be fine, Hank," Connor reassured and followed Gavin towards the break room. "What is it you need, Detective Reed?"

"I get you giving me coffee the first time, peace offering and all, but there was no reason for you to continue giving me coffee every morning," Gavin spoke, not really meaning it as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"But I want to. Isn't that what friends do?" Gavin was taken aback by Connor saying he saw them as friends, but he also knew that none of the friends he did have would go out of their way to make him coffee in the morning. He was so surprised, however, that he didn't reply and only gave Connor a surprised look.

"Are we not there yet?" Connor asked and Gavin could hear the concern and worry in Connor's voice. 

"That's not it....I'm just-" Gavin stopped to take a shaky breath in. He knew he probably looked pathetic and weak, but he had been working on showing his emotions better and he wasn't going to hide it this time, he would not go back to his old ways. He promised himself he would change. "I know it's a new start for us, but even I don't forgive me. How can you?" 

"I believe in second chances, Detective Reed," Gavin sighed again. There was something impersonal about Connor calling him 'Detective Reed' that hurt Gavin slightly. 

"You can call me Gavin. I mean you do see us like friends right?" Connor nodded with a smile. 

"Fine, but you don't have to keep giving me coffee. Second chances or not, I still need to earn it," Gavin crossed his arms tighter in a nervous gesture. 

"Who said you haven't already earned it?" Gavin was taken aback again, but before he could reply, Connor was walking away with one of his smirks again.

* * *

**....**

Gavin was really worried that Connor wouldn't bring him coffee the next day, so much that he couldn't sleep that night. Gavin knew he had to do something to show Connor he felt the same.

But androids don't drink coffee, do they?

Maybe he should get him that new thirium drink that Cyberlife put out that was safe for Androids to drink?

But how was he going to get it on to the androids desk without him seeing if Connor was always early?

Would he have to get to the precinct even earlier than the android?

Could he physically do that? 

With the way his mind wouldn't shut up, maybe it would be easier to be early than he thought. He rolled over with a groan before staring towards the clock on his bedside table as it glowed, showing him the time. 

**4:42 am**

He had a few hours until he was due in to go to work. If he got to the precinct right before it opened maybe he could do it. 

With a plan in place, his mind began to calm down.

* * *

**\+ 1**

"Come on," Gavin spoke out loud, trying to hype himself up. He had already gotten the cup of thirium and all he needed to do was place it on Connor's desk. "you can do it." 

He placed the cup on Connor's desk before he could back out and walked, quite fast, towards his desk. 

A few minutes after he sat down, a few people walked in to start their shift along with Connor and Hank. Gavin tried not to look over as Connor spotted the cup on his desk. He could hear Connor talk to Hank, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Connor looked over at him and Gavin looked down at his desk in a hurry, but he knew that Connor had seen him looking. 

A few minutes later he could see someone standing next to him in his field of view and he knew that it was Connor. He was afraid to look up. 

"Gavin?" Connor called out and Gavin reluctantly looked up at Connor, trying to look nonchalant. 

"Yeah, Connor?" Gavin tried to act normal, but he could tell that Connor knew it was from him all along. 

"Thank you for the thirium,2 Connor had a huge smile on his face and Gavin couldn't hold back his own. He could feel something was changing between them and, for once in his life, he wasn't stressed about the change. 

"You're welcome, Connor." 


End file.
